Inferno
by The Fearless Diva
Summary: Point Dume Academy is a fictional private academy in Malibu, California that is unknowingly home to various supernatural species. But 7 kids will have to step up to the plate and fight against the forces of evil that threatened to destroy the world as we know it. Do they have what it takes to survive? Maybe, maybe not. Just remember that: at night, even the innocent look guilty.


"_I can't go back to yesterday because I was a different person then."_

_-Lewis Carrol, **Alice in Wonderland**_

* * *

**December 31st, 2014**

"_I'm so glad you could all join me in this celebration of bringing one year to a close, but welcoming the newest one with open arms."_a man of short stature and jet-black hair that looked to have been pushed back said. The man is of a pale complexion and is gathered on a stage surrounded by seats full of spectators.

"_You would think, being 7,500 years old, that it would not faze me when it comes to surviving another year. But alas, that is what every supernatural creature has done since the beginning of time. Survive. Hoping that when, our eyes close to sleep, it won't be the last time we get to gaze at the stars."_The man states; a somber expression on his face.

Before the older man can continue though, someone from the audience speaks up.

"Excuse me Master Agaroth but why were we all summoned here by you alone and not by the entire council?"

"Ah, you see my dear Mattheus, The Council is no more. So you all have one of two choices: join me in making the creatures of the dark prevail in the war against the hunters or you can perish like those who have dared to oppose before you." Agaroth replies and looks around the auditorium.

In a matter of seconds, the audience all bow their heads and kneel before Agoroth, thereby giving their allegiance to the strongest of all supernatural creatures. THE only white-eyed demon in existence.

* * *

**Salem, Oregon (Present day)**

"_Is everything okay my dear Alazne?"_an older man asks the rather frightened girl in front of him.

"_I really don't know how to answer that, Rick. I had a vision..."_Alazne replies, not making eye contact at all, but rather looking out into the horizon.

"_And?"_Patrick questions and gets irritated when she doesn't answer.

"_Just spit it out child.. please. Before I get more gray hairs."_He continues to prod.

"_It was about Agoroth. He was building an army and had just killed the magic council. He was gearing up for war. Then death.. Blood was spilled on both sides. Some of them were kids, Rick! Agaroth won and then-"_She stops abruptly; wiping the tears from her eyes and not bothering to continue telling Rick the rest of her vision, the blonde stands up quickly and rushes to her room, with the older man trailing behind to watch his step-daughter hastily pack her bags.

"_Where do you think you're going Alazne!?"_Patrick asks alarmed.

"_To help train those who have the only chance to thwart Agaroth's plan before it's too late."_She states as she walks outside, where a cab is already waiting.

"Oh no! You are not facing this alone. If it's something supernatural, I am coming with you and that is final young lady!" Patrick says with a duffel bag already in hand and his cane in the other.

"You're not even my real dad, Rick; yet you act like it when I least expect it." Alazne says and she can't help but grin.

"Well, a father was the one who helped create you, but a dad is the one who raised you and loves you with no bounds." Patrick replies gruffly as they both step inside the cab.

"Where to Miss?" The driver asks, as he looks at the two through his rear-view mirror.

"To the airport sir; there's no time to waste! I must get to Point Dume Academy ASAP."

* * *

**1 week later... Melnik, Bulgaria**

She was tired. Tired of running from what seemed to be the inevitable. The more time that passed, the more she realized that death was almost a sure thing for her.

"Sophia! Oh sweet Sophia! Come out, come out wherever you are!" One of the townsfolk yells out while Sophia listens from a nearby bush, where she currently is hiding.

"You did a bad, bad thing darling and you must pay for your sins! So either you come out willingly or we will all make you." the person yells out.

Meanwhile, Sophia is desperately trying not to allow the sob she's holding in to escape, due to the immense fear she is feeling. Too late, she realizes that perhaps staying in the same spot is not ideal; however, before she has found another hiding spot she is yanked roughly by her hair.

"Found you, you little bitch!"You're nothing more than Satan's spawn and even God, as forgiving as he is, can never forgive you for the crime you have committed."It is your fault that _**he's **_dead!"the same person says, as two more townsfolk appear and hold onto Sophia tightly, crushing any chance for an escape.

"It all happened so fast, I swear!" She admits, with tears streaming down her cheeks.

"Yeah? So what, you took matters into your own hands and killed him before he could kill you?" the other person asked.

"What!? No! I swear this is all just one big misunderstanding. Please! Just let me go!" Sophia pleads, but the townsfolk of Melnik, Bulgaria won't hear it. They have done away with any semblance for justice and have spiraled into becoming Sophia's judge, jury and ... executioner. Her cries just get louder, as she is tied to the large wooden stake and is quickly drenched in gasoline.

"You don't have to do this! What, you're all just going to stand there feeling no remorse and watch me burn to death?"Sophia hopelessly continues to plead, but it seems like the townsfolk have made their decision and won't budge. Nothing that she says will change that.

"Burn in hell bitch!" the person holding the lighter yells, as he drops it onto the stake where Sophia is tied to. In a matter of seconds, she is covered in flames and her screams of pain and anguish get louder and louder.

The pain is unbearable and nothing compares to this level of torture as her skin melts away. As a last ditch effort, she closes her eyes and tries desperately to block out the pain, until she succumbs to her imminent death. Suddenly, she no longer feels any pain.

"_Am I dead?" _She thinks but once she opens her eyes, she is standing in front of a huge gate and her entire body is covered in ashes and soot. She notices someone coming her way, but rather than instantly feeling panic, she feels extremely calm and all she is able to mutter out is "Help. Me." before she blacks out.

* * *

"Oh, Josh! What did you do now? I swear, if this is a body you need help burying, I'm not helping you out." She hears and assumes it is a woman questioning this "Josh" person.

"_He must have been who found me"_Sophia thinks; unable to move just yet and still feeling so tired.

"Why do you automatically jump to that conclusion Ava!?" Josh responds in a defensive tone.

"Well, no offense honey, but she doesn't really look like your usual flavor of the week. Even in the state she's currently in, she is still out of your league." The female voice, now identified as "Ava" responds, and from what Sophia can tell there's no malice in the girl's voice.

"It's not like that either. I was making my way back to campus when I spotted her... um... a bit... naked actually and then she passed out." Josh replies as he scratches the back of his neck, with the tip of his ears turning red from embarrassment.

"Must have been the first time something like that has happened to you, huh Joshie-boy?" Ava taunts and smirks when Josh remains quiet.

"Well? Can you help her then?" Josh asks, without really knowing why he seems so invested in this stranger's well-being.

" I healed her as soon as you set her down on the bed. I was just giving you a hard time like always, boo." Ava replies and continues taunting him.

"Don't call me that!" Josh whines and flashes his yellow eyes at her, but that just make her laugh even more.

"Oh Joshie, you're just like a chihuahua. All bark and no bite." Ava says in between giggles, but they both stop their banter when they see the girl Josh brought in stir and try to stand up.

However, Josh is right there by the girl's side and Ava can't help but smile at how sweet and caring Josh is being when he says,"Easy there. You haven't quite recovered yet. Do you remember what happened to you?"

Although her vision was still a bit blurry and unfocused, more time passes and she is able to make out the face of the person who helped her out at the gate. Sophia tries to speak but is unable to. So she does the next best thing and points to her throat. Which Josh seems to understand as a sign that she needs some water. Once she has drank the entire glass of water, she is able to use her voice again.

"I honestly don't remember much. One second I was being burned alive and the next I was here..." Sophia trails off, the memory of her clothes being drenched in gasoline and the feel of the fire burning away her flesh still fresh in her mind. She shakes her head in an attempt to not think about it and manages to hear the part of the guy's next question. Something about her name.

" My name is Sophia Dimitrov . Thank you for all your help. To both of you." Sophia replies as she tries to set her feet on the ground. But ends up almost falling over, if it hadn't been for Josh catching her and placing her back on the bed.

"You need to take it easy, You're safe here. No need to overwork yourself." Ava replies once she sees that the girl, who goes by the name of Sophia, is paying attention to her again.

"Where is here anyway?" Sophia asks the other two people in the room, once she's able to take in her surroundings.

"Point Dume Academy. Only the most prestigious private school of rich snobs with _**hidden**_ talents." Josh replies, sarcasm filling his voice. Ava just rolls her eyes before she hits him on the shoulder.

"OW! That hurt, you know, and with how loaded my parents are... they could sue your ass, Ava." Josh states, making a show of being hurt by rubbing his arm.

"Then who would listen to all your mundane problems? You're not exactly Mr. Popularity." The older girl replies, which Josh only dignifies with a scoff and a roll of his eyes.

"Anyways Sophia, I am going to need to take you to Headmaster Specter for future action. Come with me please." Ava said as she helped the younger girl get up and Josh helped sustain her on the other side. With a bit of apprehension but seeing no way out of it, Sophia allowed herself to be taken wherever it is they were taking her.

* * *

The walk to her destination was rather short and uneventful; except for the few times she caught the Josh guy looking in her direction. As it turns out, they arrived at a metal door with a dragon as a knocker. Ava used it to knock three times, waited a couple of seconds and opened the door. What Sophia saw, as it turns out, was nothing more than just a plain old office.

"Hello Miss Dimitrov, you seem to be looking much better. I am Headmaster Specter. It's a pleasure to meet you." the man sitting in the fancy looking chair behind the mahogany desk with a folder, with her name on it, in clear view said.

"Looks to me like you are going to love Point Dume Academy and all it has to offer." The headmaster stated with a bored-like tone.

"Excuse me sir, but I never agreed to join whatever the hell this is. Besides, it looks to me like it's just another one of those stuffy, private schools for snobby kids. Thanks for the offer, but I will have to politely decline." Sophia was already standing up when, inexplicably, she felt like someone had frozen her. She could not move at all. She tried moving her fingers, even her mouth but nothing worked. Her heartbeat increased as more time passed. Sophia tried to use her eyes to gape the others' reactions but saw nothing other than anger in Josh's face.

"That's enough Specter. You're only going to scare her even more if you keep it up." Josh says and just like that, Sophia is able to move again.

"Can someone tell me what the hell is going on?" Sophia asks; losing whatever patience she had.

"Interesting. It says here you were in an orphanage until recently. No traces of any other family members." Nathan states stoically, with Sophia visibly flinching at the information.

"So I am alone... what does that have to do with you?" Sophia asks in a much harsher tone than before.

"Ah, you see: Point Dume Academy isn't just your typical elite school. We teach and house various kids of the supernatural variety. And you, my dear Sophia, just so happen to be one of us." The headmaster has the nerve to smirk!

"This is a joke, right? It must be or you must be on something." Sophia says with a roll of her eyes.

"That's a shame. It truly seems like you were never informed of your lineage. So to put it simply, Sophia Dimitrov, you are a witch." is what Nathan Specter replies.

Sophia was about to denounce the headmaster's statement, when she thought better of it. Suddenly it all clicked in her head and made sense. When she was little, she had been able to do things other kids couldn't: like those balls of electricity that she could produce out of thin air and just recently, being in one place one second, and somewhere else the next.

"We can help you get stronger. Control your powers. That's why you need to stay here Sophia. The people who were burning you alive aren't going to stop. It's only a matter of time before they figure out you are still alive. When that time comes, we will stand beside you and protect you. You are one of us, whether you like it or not. There's no need to continue running." And the headmaster says it with so much honesty that she completely forgets to ask how he knows about her being burned alive and somehow surviving it.

When she finally looks up and makes eye contact with him, she searched for any hint of malice, but saw none. This made her relax fully, after being on edge since she woke up surrounded by strangers. Finally, she nodded in agreement and thirty minutes later, Sophia Dimitrov became the newest student at Point Dume Academy. When she exited the headmaster's office, Josh did as well... albeit trying to keep his distance, but keeping an eye on Sophia nonetheless. It was only until Ava was sure both teens had moved far away from hearing distance, that she spoke for the first time since bringing in the younger girl into the office. The same office that had scared her beyond belief to set foot in when she had been a student herself.

"If she didn't know her lineage, wouldn't it have been the perfect opportunity to tell her the whole truth? Like how she's actually a chrone and not just some run of the mill witch?"

While looking out the window and seeing Sophia (with Josh trailing behind) make her way to the other side of the school he answered "Because Ava, as you should know since you're no idiot, Chrones are typically evil or remain neutral in times of war. You know you feel it. There's a war brewing and we need to be ready for it. In order to win, we need to have strong players and I'm hoping that we can help her hone her skills and mold her to be different than the rest of her kind."

BRB

" If you're trying to be stealthy Josh, then you really need to work it. I can practically feel you trailing behind me. Some people would call that stalking you know." Sophia finally says, after realizing the boy was not going to leave anytime soon.

"Cut a guy some slack. I'm just trying to make sure you're actually alright because I would imagine it's a lot to take in. Especially after what you must have experienced." Josh says, as he raises his hands in the air to symbolize he's surrendering.

She stops once she makes it to the pond that the school has and sits down on the grass. Josh takes a seat next to her and, for what feels like an entire day, they just sit there staring at the pond or at the clouds up above them. It's not an uncomfortable silence; even though it should be, since they barely know each other. So even though he's not pressuring her to talk about the elephant in the room, after a couple more seconds, she finally says "The truth? I'm not okay. The last thing I remembered was the same people who had taken care of me at the orphanage tying me up and setting me on fire just because I was different than them. It also doesn't help that the only person who showed any sort of love for me turned to out to be playing me the whole time..." and trails off; unable to keep going.

"Most humans have a hard time wrapping their heads around things they don't understand or can't logically explain. To them, we're just monsters; but don't ever let that get to you. Who knows? Maybe one day it won't be so bad." Josh tries to reassure Sophia and then abruptly stands up, extending his hand to help her get up.

"Come on, I want to show you something that just might cheer you up."

She doesn't know why, but she wordlessly takes his hand and allows herself to be lead to whatever place he has in mind.

* * *

**At Grimm's Cafe...**

When they finally get to the cafe, Sophia can't help but let out a snort at the name the owner has picked.

"Seriously _**Grimm **_Cafe? It's like you guys are asking to be found out." She states but, nevertheless, follows Josh and takes a seat in one of the many booths.

At first glance, they seemed to be the only ones here but a girl who should definitely be a model, if she isn't already one, soon comes to their table to take their order: a plate of hash browns and hot cocoa with marshmallows for Sophia, and a burger with black coffee for Josh.

She raises an eyebrow and cocks her head in Sophia's direction.

"So Josh is out on a date I see. You must be pretty _**special **_if he's brought you here. He doesn't let me meet many of his _**paramours**_." the barista says jokingly, causing Josh to only glare at her before introducing the two.

"Cut it out Bethany. This is Sophia and she's a _**friend **_of mine. I'm showing her around because she's new in town." Josh answers coolly, but it doesn't escape Bethany that the girl next to him means more to him than just a friend.

"Ah, and here I thought this was the place he brought all the girls to butter them up before he went in for the killing." Sophia says smiling, unable to resist poking fun at Josh's expense.

"Now I'm seriously regretting introducing both of you, but if it brings out that smile then by all means, make fun of me as much as you want." Josh states simply and Sophia can't help but feel both self-conscious at the compliment and uncomfortable at the imminent blush on her cheeks. She doesn't know why, but there's just something about him that makes her feel that she's not quite so alone.

So for the next hour the trio are talking, laughing and generally having a good time until the bell at the door goes off. Bethany goes to the counter to take the new customer's orders, and Sophia and Josh go back to their conversation. Rather abruptly, which ends up scaring Sophia bit, a guy takes a seat next to her and a girl joins them shortly on Josh's side.

Sensing her discomfort, Josh goes and asks "Can I help you with something, Phillip?"

Phillip doesn't immediately answer, since he has taken a bite out of the hash browns Josh had ordered for Sophia. Once he has swallowed it, he finally responds.

"Don't look at me like you want to murder me, dude. It was all Sienna. She thought joining your double date would be a good idea. I'm just here because she promised me some sex afterward."

"Of course it was; now Sienna, care to tell me what you want so you can leave us alone?" Josh asks, with irritation clear in his voice.

"Trying to get rid of me so soon, Josh?" Sienna asks in a sickly sweet tone, but with a predatory smile on her face.

"Yeah. Or do I need be more clear than that?" Josh asks, moving further away from Sienna.

"You know, there comes a time when a girl has to accept that he's just not interested. No need to throw yourself at him. Especially with your boyfriend, or whatever the hell he is, sitting right here. Have some self-respect and move on." Sophia finally speaks up, unable to handle the girl in front of her anymore.

"And who are supposed to be? It's kind of sweet you think you have a chance with Josh; he runs away from any sort of commitment at the first chance he gets. So let's get one thing straight here: once you finally give it up to him, he will throw you away like yesterday's trash." Sienna spits out venomously.

Sophia, on the other hand, can already feel her palms getting hot. She starts to slowly drain the light from the light bulbs to manifest them into balls of electricity; Josh, sensing her discomfort, bangs his arms loudly on the table, breaking Sophia's concentration and her hands go back to her normal temperature.

"That's enough Sienna! I was trying really hard to be nice but you need to get it through that head of yours that I'm just not interested. Never have been and never will be. So you playing these childish games, of scaring away girls that might like me, needs to stop. As for you, Phillip: man up and break up with her or keep Sienna on a tighter leash. Not that it's any of your business but, for the record, we were not on a date. It was simply just two friends hanging out." Josh rants as he takes out money to pay for his and Sophia's meal (plus a generous tip for Bethany) in order to walk out.

When the two get outside, it's already dark and its a bit chilly so, try as she might, Sophia can't stop the shiver that runs through her body. Wordlessly, Josh shakes off his leather jacket and puts it over Sophia's shoulders. It's a bit too big on her, but Josh can't help but think she looks adorable in it.

Meanwhile, at the diner, Phillip is finishing up the rest of the food Josh and Sophia left behind; Sienna, on the other hand, watches the interaction between Sophia and Josh; seething with rage, her eyes temporarily flash yellow.

* * *

**Outside Grimm's Cafe : 8:00PM**

"That was intense back there. I never really had someone stand up for me. Especially a girl. Usually, I'm the one who is on the receiving end of those. So... um... Thanks for that Sophia." Josh finally says, after spending the majority of their walk back to school in silence.

"No need to thank me. I just really hate girls like her, you know? All she sees you as is a piece of meat or a boyfriend she can use as she pleases, which is so not true. I've only spent one day with you and can already tell that there's more of you hiding under the surface." Sophia says as they wait for the light to change to allow them to cross the street.

All of a sudden, she hears someone say her name. Out of reflex, she turns around and looks towards the direction she heard her name being called. What she sees frightens her to the core because smirking at her is none other than the ex-boyfriend that she thought was dead.

"Eric." She whispers softly and with a bit of fear in her voice as she turns back around, but apparently it's not quiet enough because Josh raises an eyebrow and stops mid-conversation.

" You okay?" He asks, genuinely sounding worried.

"Yeah. Just peachy." She tries to put on a smile but, as they cross the street, she can't help but turn back and make sure she's not seeing things. Only thing is: there's no one there, even though it felt _soo_ real.

* * *

**At the Girl's Dorms...**

Josh ends up walking Sophia to her dorm from their "not-date" where she later finds out that Arabella and Tara are her roommates. Before they part ways, he leans in and Sophia assumes he's going in for a kiss when, in reality, it was to write down his number the old fashioned way; that way she can program it once she gets a phone. Daimon also makes a quick cameo when he wakes up from a nightmare as Josh opens up the door to his dorm room.

"So here we are: Room 101 which according to Ava is where you will be rooming with two other girls. Please don't hesitate to invite me to any sleepovers you guys may have in the future." Josh says and wiggles his eyebrows rather suggestively.

"What a pig. But nevertheless, I'll tell the girls you want to get your hair braided and talk about boys with them once I actually, you know, get to know them." She says and is about to open the door when he stops her by grabbing onto her arm.

Josh starts to lean in and Sophia can feel her heart accelerating at the prospect of getting kissed. She's so nervous that she closes her eyes and keeps them shut, until she feels like they are practically breathing the same air. Rather than going for her lips, she feels him move to her ear.

"Since I know you don't have a cell phone yet, I wrote down all the ways you can contact me the old fashioned way. Good night, Sophia. Sweet dreams." He whispers in her ear, which leaves her confused. Sophia opens her eyes, only to see a trace of a smirk on Josh's face before walking away.

With a deep breath, she turns the doorknob and gets inside the room.

* * *

"Well, well, well, looks like the new girl finally decided to meet her roommates. But hey, I can't blame you for putting this off, in exchange for a date with Josh Frazer. If you must know, he doesn't really date. He mostly just sleeps around, so if you guys get frisky, please don't do it here; find somewhere else." A blonde girl says from her bed, which is decorated in red satin, while doing her toenails.

Sophia can't help but blush in embarrassment at thought of she and Josh, a guy she just met, hooking up.

"It wasn't a date. I don't know why people keep assuming it is." Sophia declares, albeit, a bit defensive.

"Only you, Arabella, could think being such a bitch would be a good first impression for our new roommate and potential new BFF." an Asian girl says, as she is coming out of the bathroom in a white tank-top and blue boy shorts.

"Sorry, I should really get better at keeping some things to myself." the girl named Arabella says apologetically.

"Apology accepted, I'll accept a free outfit as a sign of your remorse though. My name is Sophia and it's nice to meet you, considering the circumstances." Sophia says, extending an olive branch to the girl she just met by joking with her.

"Look at that. Never thought I'd see the day someone would stand up to Arabella and blackmail her into giving you an outfit. I'm Tara, by the way." the Asian girl says with a smile.

"Believe me, what Arabella said was nothing compared to the verbal spat I had with this chick named Sienna at Grimm's Cafe." Sophia admits and the other two girls stare wide-eyed.

"You stood up to HBIC Sienna Kronin... and survived!? How is that even possible?" Arabella wonders out loud.

"You need to tell us everything! You can begin by explaining how you ended up with Josh Frazer's leather jacket! I don't think I have ever seen him without it." Tara exclaims full of energy and Sophia can't help but divulge the information.

It's not until she puts her hands in Josh's jacket while she's telling the girls the story, that she feels a piece of paper in one of the pockets. When she takes it out to examine it, Sophia finds out that it contains a phone number and his email. Along with his dorm room number and how to get to it. She shakes her head, but can't help but smile at the gesture.

* * *

**LATER THAT NIGHT... (In Sienna's bedroom)**

**YOUR SEARCH FOR SOPHIA DIMITROV DID NOT MATCH ANY DOCUMENTS...**

"_Dammit. That cannot be possible."_Sienna thinks to herself when her Google search brings back nothing on that new girl Sophia. She's getting so angry and irritated by the minute that she almost throws her laptop to the wall. Before she does though, her cell phone rings from her bed. She makes a mad dash to it, and is only mildly disappointed when she sees that it's her dad calling.

"Hi daddy! How are you and mom enjoying Sicily? I hear it's beautiful this time of year." Sienna says to her father, gathering all the enthusiasm she can muster.

"It's great, honey. I think we're going to stay a couple more weeks over here before we head back to the States. But listen, that's not really why I called you..." Her father says, trailing off towards the end.

"What did you need?" She questions, figuring out that there was need to beat around the bush. Her parents never really call to ever check up on her. The only time she gets the occasional phone or Skype chat is when they have an ulterior.

"You've heard of the Moores right?" Mattheus asks.

"Everyone has heard of the Moores dad. They are only one of the most powerful families of warlocks and witches to walk the earth." Sienna answers, followed by an eye roll, since this conversation was already beginning to bore her.

"Well, I know their kid goes to school with you. So, I want you to get creative and find out as much information as you can on them through their son." Mattheus orders her, shortly before hanging up the phone. Sienna isn't really surprised, but nevertheless, it still stings that your parents treat you like they don't really want you.

"_If they had been given a choice, they would have picked Erin over me." _Sienna thinks, before she takes a couple of seconds to collect herself.

"Don't show them your Achilles's heel, sis." is what her sister used to say, which helped compose herself quickly and get back to the task at hand.

All it took was one quick search and Sienna had found Jaime Moores' facebook profile; right on his default picture was the juiciest piece of information that she could find.

"**I'M GAY.**" the message read on the palm of his hand in what appeared to be written in black sharpie. By looking at the date the photo was uploaded, it was only two weeks old.

"Huh. So, Jaime Moores is fresh out of the closet. This should be good." She says out loud. Already with a plan in mind, she grabs her phone from where she last left it and finds the number she is looking for.

"I don't care how, but you need to here pronto."

* * *

As Josh gets back to his dorm room, he still can't get the smile off his face. There's something about that girl that was alluring while, at the same time, refreshing. She's not like the other girls he has met. He may have just met her today, but he can already tell that she's strong, brave and has a good sense of humor. It's probably the first time he can recall being attracted to a girl's personal traits rather than her physical beauty. However, that's not say Sophia isn't downright gorgeous, of course she is. This fact can't get in the way of forming a strong friendship with her first. If he's being completely honest with himself, it's something that he never thought he'd be saying. He was more of a "no strings attached" kind of guy. That not only goes for relationships, but with friendships too. He really only considers himself to have one true friend. Everyone else can pretty much fuck off. But, oddly enough, he really wants to be there for Sophia. She seems like she could really use a friend right about now. So even though he doesn't really have much experience when it comes to being friends with girls, he is willing to try for her.

However, he is abruptly shaken out of his Sophia-induced haze when he is finally inside his dorm; he sees that Daimon, his only close friend, is tossing and turning while muttering nonsense. Usually this wouldn't surprise him, since it occurs quite frequently, but he's also enveloped in a cold sweat. Unable to see him in such a state of distress, Josh makes the mistake of trying to wake him up. This only leads to Daimon waking up disoriented and unfocused and Josh being thrown against the wall via his telekinesis. Josh feels the wind knocked out of him and his groan of pain is enough to fully wake up his best friend.

"Always the same fucking nightmare." Daimon mutters as he rubs the sleep in his eyes and tries to block out the grotesque images still playing in his mind.

* * *

**MEANWHILE...On the other side of the school**

"_Josh no!" Sophia yells out when she sees Tara's foxfire missing Agaroth and instead going straight towards Josh._

_Sophia, although exhausted and drained, gathers all the energy she has left to teleport to Josh and try to save him. But in that one second it takes for her to go from the other end of the field to the center (where Josh and the other guys were fighting Agaroth's army), the fox fire goes right through her boyfriend. He manages to walk the few steps left to reach her and then collapses, but is able to get caught by a crying Sophia._

"_I... Lo...ve... you. Don't... you...for...get...that." Josh manages to say with his last few breaths, as his eyes close and his nose and ears start to bleed out._

"_No! Don't leave me! You promised me you'd always be there for me. You and I against the world, remember? Please don't leave me!" Sophia yells out, frustrated, angry and with a void in her heart. Her sobs get louder and louder, as she comes to the sad conclusion that nothing that can be done for her boyfriend anymore. He's gone._

_Her sobs ceased once the others join her, as she cradles the body of Josh Frazer unabled to let go just yet. Suddenly, it's like a switch flips within her and the tears stop._

_**It's their fault.**_

_**Josh would still be alive if it wasn't for them.**_

"_Sophia, are you okay hun?" Arabella asks carefully, while the rest await the Chrone's response._

_The air around them gets harder to breath and the sky goes from clear skies and a scorching heat, to clouds as dark as night, lighting flashing and thunder booming in the distance._

"_Poor, poor Sophia. Your little lover is dead. I told you all that, by opposing me, it would come at a price. Star-crossed lovers till the end." "Agaroth says in her head, which baffles her and makes her think she perhaps finally lost it._

"_How the hell are you inside my head?" She asks, her tone sharp; leaving no room to argue._

"_That's not important. What is important is that you're going after the wrong guy. I didn't kill your boy-toy. Your so called friend Tara did. Makes you wonder... was it an accident or on purpose?" Soon after that, she feels Agaroth's presence leave her._

"_So what do you say, Sophia? Are you in? Or are you out?" Agaroth asks, as he extends his hand._

_"If this is what being good got me, then maybe it's time to switch to the winning side." She replies, placing a kiss on Josh's forehead and walking to join Agaroth. Having lost two of their teammates back to back, the others are left perplexed and shocked._

"_Good choice. Sooner or later, a chrone always goes to the 'dark side'." Agaroth says with a smirk._

That's the last thing Alazne sees, before coming back from her vision.

"This can't be how things end, there must be another way." She tells herself, before getting up from her bed and heading towards the library for research. Sleep has escaped her at this point.

* * *

**Starring:**

_**Lily Collins as **__**Sophia Dimitrov**__**(created by: Sim) - 1/30**_

**Jeremy Irvine as ****Daimon Abigor****(created by: Stefann15)**_**\- 1/30**_

_**Chloe Grace Moretz as **__**Arabella "Bella" Martin**__**(created by: Iamlittleliar)**_\- 1/30

**Grant Gustin as ****Eric Evergreen****(created by: Jay-Jay-A)**_**\- 1/30**_

_**Aya Ueto as **__**Tara Linn**__**(created by: Stefann15)**_**\- 1/30**

**Lucas Till as ****Todd Rollings****(created by: Jay-Jay-A)**_**(credited only)**_

_**Leighton Meester as **__**Sienna Kronin**__**(created by Sim)**_**\- 1/30**

**Guest Starring:**

_**Megan Fox as **__**Bethany O'Hara**__**(created by: Amanda)**_**\- 1/30**

**Alexander Skarsgard as ****Nathan Specter****(created by: PLLOVER1234)**_**\- 1/30**_

**Keenan Tracey as ****Phillip Jones****(created by: Jay-Jay-A)**_**\- 1/30**_

**Alex Pettyfer as ****Josh Frazer****(created by Handsome Liar)**_**\- 1/30**_

_**Taylor Swift as **__**Alazne Scott**__**(created by Fearless Diva) -**_**\- 1/30**

**Andy Mientus as ****Jamie Moores****(created by: Jay-Jay-A)**_**(picture only)**_

_**Cymphonique Miller as **__**Ava Peterson**__**(created by: Britt)**_**\- 1/30**

**Hugh Laurie as ****Patrick Scott****(created by: Sim)**_**\- 1/30**_

**John Stamos as ****Matheus Kronin ****(created by Sim)**_**\- 1/30**_

**Tom Cruise as ****Agoroth****(created by Spirit Freak)**_**\- 1/30**_

**Johnny Depp as ****The Cab Driver(****created by Fearless Diva)**_**(cameo) **_**\- 1/30**

* * *

**Episode Soundtrack:**

_**Asleep by The Smiths **(Sophia being burned at the stake )_

_**Heads Will Roll by Yeah Yeah Yeahs **(Sienna and Sophia meet)_

_**Love at First Sight by Kylie Minogue**(Sophia and Josh hanging out by the pond)_

_**Problem by Natalia Kills**(Sienna up to no good)_

_**Bring Me To Life by Evanescence ft. Paul McCoy**(ending scene)_

* * *

**Hi, this is Fearless Diva coming to you all with this original work titled Inferno. It will encompass 4 seasons. With 1A focusing on Agoroth and 1B on the Snow Woman. I have big plans for it. As you can see I have also given credit to the people that helped me by "auditioning" characters I used in the story. Hope you all Enjoy! By the way, this series also has its own wiki that you can all check out titled fearlessdivaproductions. (**** wiki/Fearless_Diva_Productions_Wiki****)**


End file.
